


Sweet Indulgence

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Innuendo, M/M, Pie, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Sweet Indulgence

"Mmm, that smells so good," Harry nearly moaned as he walked into the kitchen. "Rhubarb?"

"In the oven now." Severus cut two rather large slices of the apple pie that was cool enough to eat and placed one of them in front of Harry.

"You know how much I love apple pie."

"I do," Severus said, lips curling at the corners. 

"Ron thinks you're trying to fatten me up." Harry took a bite of pie and moaned slightly.

"Then surely I am overindulging as well."

Harry's eyes twinkled as he replied, "We'll just have to work off the calories later."


End file.
